Truth or Dare the Angel Style
by Ferrero
Summary: Angel convinces the flock to play truth or dare. Title says it all. Angel uses her powers to 'help' a person complete a dare or tell the truth. FAX. Oneshot.


Fang P.O.V.

**A/N La ****la****la****… another day another story.**** Fang is a little (well, not so little then) OOC here in this story. Better OOC than no story, still.**

**Truth or dare – the Angel Style**

"Max? I'm bored," Angel whined. Max turned to look at her, sighing, "Alright, now what do you want to do?" Ha, Max succumbs to the Bambi eyes too easily—

"Fang?" Angel asked, "We're playing truth or dare, wanna join?" She gave me the Bambi eyes and – oh crap. Fine, so I succumb to the Bambi eyes as easily as Max, big deal. Stupidly, I nodded my head. Oh curse the inventor of the Bambi eyes.

Shaking my head silently, I made my way to the living room, where, by the sound of it, Angel was getting Iggy and the Gasman to play. Nudge was already chatting away, so I concluded that she was in. When I got to the living room, Max stared at me, obviously surprised at me playing this game. I gave her a frustrated look and said, "Bambi eyes." Grinning wickedly, Max nodded.

Angel made all of us (the whole flock) sit in a circle, which wasn't very big, I had to say. To the right of me was Iggy, on the other side of Iggy was the Gasman, beside Gazzy was Angel, beside Angel was Nudge, and beside Nudge was Max, who, in other words, was beside me. I felt my stomach turn acrobatic, starting to do cartwheels.

Angel said, "Okay, we're playing Truth or Dare." All around the circle, everybody groaned except for Nudge and Angel herself. At once, Angel projected a glare into each of our heads and we shut up. "Since I'm the one who initiated the game," Angel continued. Since when did she learn the word 'initiated'? "I will be the one to set the rules."

More groaning.

Angel shut us up immediately like before. "I will be the umpire." At that, everybody groaned even louder. When Angel is the umpire of anything, anything at all, it means…

"I will be reading your minds for 'truth', and tell it if you say a lie, and use mind control for 'dare', if you are too chicken to do it," Angel finished simply. We seem to be pretty fond of groaning that day.

Owing to the fact that we were always on the run and Truth or Dare is not a travelling game, Angel had to explain it to us. Someone asks you, "Truth or Dare?" then you'll have to pick one. Pick truth, and you have to spit out the answer to the question asked by that someone. Pick dare and you'll have to do the dare picked out especially for you by that someone again.

"Who will start first?" asked Angel. Nudge shot her hand up, "Me!" So of course, us, unwilling subjects forcibly dragged into playing this game by means of the Bambi eyes, let her.

"Hmm, Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare," Iggy said, probably unwilling to give off his bomb hiding place.

"Uh, I dare you to…," Nudge looked round the kitchen, then smiled, "I dare you to cook us the best meal you've ever cooked for lunch!"

"No fair!" Gazzy exclaimed, "It's not much of a dare!" Nudge just shrugged it off. You know, the Gasman has a point. I mean, all Nudge can think of is food, food, and more food, and cooking isn't even a dare, unless it's for Max, whom you notice, had been as quiet as me throughout the course of this game.

Grinning, Iggy nodded. "Gaz, truth or dare?"

Gazzy looked like his hair might blow up from all the thinking and debating going on in his brain. "Truth."

Ah, so we have some variety.

"Okay, Gazzy, tell me, what's the color of the underwear you're wearing right now."

It was too much for us all to take and we doubled up with laughter. The Gasman grew red, "Um, pink." Like who chose the horrendous color in the first place? We all looked at Angel expectantly, and she nodded. So it _was _the truth.

Gazzy looked around. "Max, truth or dare." Oh boy. "Dare."

"Kiss Iggy." Both Max and Iggy looked horrified. I probably was, but after years with the mask on, I decided to keep it on. Max looked me nervously, then at the Gasman. He blinked. "Fine, anywhere you want, butt, lips, hand, cheek, anywhere."

I heard Max heave a sigh of relief and walked over to Iggy. Since I was sitting beside him, I had a first class view of the kiss, on the cheek. Let me tell you this, I'd rather be sitting all the way in Pompeii and experience the volcanic eruption there than witness this, even if it _was_ a kiss on the _cheek_. It was like someone had taken all my guts out and trampled over it. Max, kissing someone else.

I felt like locking Iggy in his bomb shed/burrow (and I happen to know where it is) and detonate all the bombs in there at once. Of course, it wasn't his fault, but—

"Nudge, truth or dare." Max had returned to her place beside me, wiping her lips. "Um, truth."

Like, what has Nudge got to hide? She chatters all day and there would be no secret left, I wonder how long it will take for the flock to know if I told her that I like Max…

NO!!! I don't like Max. I don't like Max. I don't like Max. I don't like Max. I don't like Max—

"Tell me what you did with the ten bucks I left on the coffee table."

"Nudge looked at Max sheepishly and said, "Bought some cosmetics." Cosmetics?! What does she want them for? Max is, like, three years older than her and she never used cosmetics even once! Well, except for her date with Sammy boy but—

"Fang? Hello? Anyone home?" Nudge waved a really tanned hand before my face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Truth or dare." Oh crap. Was it my turn?

"Um, truth."

"Okay," Nudge said brightly, "Tell us how you felt when Gazzy got Max to kiss Iggy." I almost swore I could have puked on the spot. And please note the word 'us', so she wants me to tell the whole flock how I felt, which was pure jealousy and some crap I'd never admit, so I started mentally killing Erasers. The whole flock looked at me. I looked back at them, still killing my virtual Erasers. Max was flushing furiously.

"Uh, I felt neutral."

I saw Angel smirk. This was not going to look at all in my favor, because it wasn't.

Angel spoke up, "Well, let's see, Fang felt jealous, lost, pain, some heartache, like puking, need I continue, Fang?" I stared at her. Gosh, sometimes I hate her mind reading abilities. Angel was still smirking. The flock (minus Max, Angel and me) were looking at yours truly, then at Max, then at Angel, or in some other pattern which I didn't even bother to notice. All I knew was that they were looking at all three of us.

Seriously, I need to cut it out. Clearing my throat, I asked, "Iggy, truth or dare?" Iggy grinned at me, as if saying: go get her quick man, and said, "Truth."

Racking my brains, I asked, "Where do you hide your bombs?" Yeah yeah, I know I said I knew where Iggy stashed his bombs, but Max has the right to know! Iggy made me solemnly promise not to tell Max so I couldn't, now I was making him tell her himself. Iggy glared at me.

"In a hole Gazzy and I dug up at the back of the yard," Iggy said reluctantly. Max smiled at the new knowledge but kept to herself. Iggy looked at me. Oh no.

"So Fang, truth or dare?"

I weighed my choices. If I chose truth, he would ask me to tell everyone who I like/love. If I chose dare, he would ask me to kiss Max, who also happened to be the answer to what 'truth' would end me up in. "Dare." At least I get to kiss her before she kicks my butt.

"Kiss Max," Iggy said, and as if sensing the stares we were shooting him, "On the lips, ten seconds straight." Beside me, I felt Max go queasy, and I had to say I felt the same.

The flock stared at Max and I. Oh dear. I felt my stomach do flip flops and smashed my lips against Max's.

They were soft, like when I last kissed her in the cave, then she flew away. Slowly, Max reciprocated the kiss. Not feeling her pull away, I massaged her bottom lip gently with my tongue. Max moaned. Wow, that was good. My hands crept to the small of her back and hers, to my neck.

Momentarily, we forgot that we were in the middle of the living room with the flock staring at up at us. Slowly, Max opened her mouth to just a fraction larger than a crack. I pressed on and pried my way into her mouth, our tongues starting to dance a waltz with each other.

"Uh…I think you can stop now. My ears are getting pain…" That was Iggy. Trust him to spoil the moment. Reluctantly, we pulled apart, breathing heavily. Max shot me a shy smile and I was sorely tempted to kiss her again, which of course I did.

Then Angel piped up, "Mission accomplished!" She and Nudge hi-fived as we broke apart. So that's what Truth or Dare was about. But who cares? As a bonus, I've got Max, and she's mine now.

So that's why I love Truth or Dare.

* * *

**A/N Finish.**** 3****rd**** one shot.**


End file.
